


He de beber de tu jugo y comer de tu carne...

by PrincessHelio



Series: Killing Boys [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, Killing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Tony era casi perfecto a los ojos de Peter.El que comiera carne animal agregaba el casi antes de perfecto.Peter lo intentó, de verdad. Trató de ayudar a su hermano a ser perfecto.Al no ver resultados de la forma amistosa, Peter tuvo que intervenir por las malas.Cuando, Tony despierte, Peter podrá contarle lo perfecto que es ahora y todo gracias a él.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Killing Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157099
Kudos: 2





	He de beber de tu jugo y comer de tu carne...

> **_❝ No creo en matar animales para comer, así que prepárate... ❞_ **

Para Peter, Anthony siempre fue perfecto, no solo por ser el hermano mayor que seguías de ejemplo, quien entregaba las buenas notas y recibía los halagos de sus padres a diestra y siniestra. No, para Peter, su hermano era perfecto porque estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado de Anthony Stark. 

Su mirada siempre como un imán en el refrigerador, se pegaba a su hermano sólo compartían espacio en casa. También su persona, en los días escolares, Peter salía con la excusa de sacar a Jarvis a pasear y caminaba tras Anthony cuando iban a la escuela, lo más silencioso posible, aunque esto le ganaría las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos. Iba y esperaba hasta que Tony saliera y asegurándose que no fuera con nadie más, haciéndole creer que acababa de llegar para acompañarlo.

Para Peter, él era un ser perfecto. No solo portaba belleza, inteligencia y una actitud que iluminaba el mundo a su alrededor, también notaba a Peter. No como sus padres que decidieron ignorar lo más que fuera posible a su hijo y solo le daban lo necesario. No como otros que miraban a Peter y lo miraban con lástima y repulsión. Miraba a Peter y le sonreía, miraba a Peter y lo sentaba junto a él durante las horas de estudio; a veces, cuando usaba sus faldas, le guiñaba un ojo. 

Anthony era todo lo que Peter soñaba. Era hermoso y amable. Pero como todos los hombres, tenían algún tipo de defecto. El de Anthony, era comer carne y no cualquier carne, la de animales no humanos. Como todos, se jactaba de las delicias de matar seres indefensos para su placer y el cómo podía prepararlas de distintas formas, a veces hasta salía a cazarlos, como si no fuera suficiente el que pagará por asesinar.

Y eso no solo entristecía a Peter, también a la madre naturaleza, quien devolvía su enojo contra él cuando salía al bosque por sus materiales para pociones o decidía hacer sus rituales. 

Peter trató de no rendirse tan fácil. A veces, cuando nadie lo veía, en la entrada de su habitación dejaba esos panfletos que MJ le regalaba sobre veganismo y cuando le sobraban alimentos que preparaba con tanto amor, también se permitía regalarle un poco. 

Pero él nunca mostró disposición de su parte. Siempre seguía haciendo esas horribles tardes de asado con sus amigos los domingos y entre semana llegaba cargando con esos horribles alimentos de McDonald's. 

Peter trató de hacer a Anthony perfecto, pero Anthony no decidió cooperar, así que solo quedaba esa última cosa para evitar que su precioso hermano dejara de manchar su aura casi perfecta.

Los sábados siempre había sido un día feliz, no había clases y por ende, no había nada que lo separara de su hermano. Desde la noche anterior se pegaba a Tony para poder dormir y no se movía hasta que el mayor decidiera despertarse para hacerles de desayunar. 

Las mañanas pasaban entre risas y caricias de amor por parte de Tony sobre su cuerpo. El mayor siempre preguntaría sobre su semana en la biblioteca del hogar y como iban sus clases con el Profesor Beck, Peter siempre mentiría sobre las miradas, que en realidad el hombre nunca le daba y sobre los toques indiscretos que fingía no sentir por miedo. Mentiría para que la actitud de Tony se volviera posesiva y enojada, mentiría para que aumentaran las caricias, los abrazos y los besos, para que aumentaran los susurros de cuan buen y lindo chico era.

Las tardes las gastaban en hacer sus tareas, pero siempre juntos. Se encerraban en la gran biblioteca de su casa y se hundían en el mar de conocimientos aprendidos y por aprender. Pero cuando Peter no soportaba el silencio y el alejamiento mental, así que fingiría no entenderle su tarea y con la voz más triste que pudiera, se acercaría a Tony, quien sin pensarlo atraparía al menor entre sus brazos mientras le decía que estaba todo bien y con paciencia le explicaría el problema.

Las noches se iban en películas y comida chatarra, ahí no necesitaría de ni una excusa, solo esperaría a que Tony acomodara los grandes tazones con papitas y revisará que nada faltara, porque los dos sabían que cuando el mayor se sentará, nada permitiría que se levantara, puesto que Peter aprovechaba para pegarse todo lo que fuera posible para tomar algo de calor del cuerpo contrario. Y si mientras fingía caer dormido se acomodara para que la parte baja de su cuerpo estuviera sobre el regazo de Tony, bueno, nadie más que la oscuridad lo sabría.

Cuando sintió el leve respirar bajo su cuerpo y un ronquido resonó cerca de su oído, Peter sabía que era ahora o nunca. Para que Tony se despertara por culpa de otros era todo un espectáculo por su sueño pesado, sus padres no volverían hasta el lunes de la ciudad y la oscuridad ocultaba todo a la vista de los curiosos que se encontraran fuera.

Con cuidado y tratando de juntar todas sus fuerzas, arrastró el cuerpo de su hermano desde la sala de estar hasta los límites traseros de la casa. Como si la madre naturaleza y el universo apoyaran sus decisiones, las casas vecinas se encontraban en completo silencio y oscuridad, el único ruido que se podía recolectar era el de los pequeños animales nocturnos. Podía sentir sus miradas y a veces los veía acercarse lo suficiente para revisar quien se acercaba, pero a los segundos se retiran.

Bajo su cuerpo, sentía arder sus brazos por el peso que no acostumbra hacerlos cargar y los ronquidos del mayor solo parecían disminuir, sabiendo que pronto se despertará su hermano o entraría en su etapa número uno del sueño. Cuando creía que tendría que forzar a su hermano, sintió la tierra húmeda combinada con maleza que anunciaba la entrada a su círculo especial y soltando un suspiro que no sabía retenía, arrastró unos metros más hacia el centro el cuerpo dormido.

No tardó mucho en llegar al centro de su aérea ya marcada por sesiones anteriores y de forma cuidadosa dejó a Tony completamente recostado. 

> **_❝ Voy a sacrificarte y comer tu corazón... ❞_ **

Llevo sus manos llenas de sangre directo hacia su boca y con todo el extasis recorriendo su cuerpo, empezó a lamer está desesperadamente, queriendo dejar libre del líquido rojo sus extremidades. A pesar del clima, está tardó en enfriarse, así que se sentía calida escurriendo de sus manos hacia sus brazos y al momento de tocar su lengua el sentimiento era celestial. 

Y aunque el olor se percibía metálico, su sabor era dulce, tal como imaginaba. 

Sabía que alguien como su casi perfecto Tony tendría un sabor inigualablemente dulce y apetitoso. Trato de no pensar en si su sangre estaba combinada con partes de los pobres animales que su hermano pagaba por asesinar y solo se centró en su agradable gusto por esta. 

Curioso tomó más que solo el líquido rojo, introdujo su mano en la abertura para poder tomar parte de su intestino y sacarlo a la vista, quizás probar un poco. 

Se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su hermano. Frente a él, su abdomen abierto desde el epigastrio hasta el hipogastrio. Y directamente viéndolo a los ojos, se encontraban esos iris whisky que hace unas horas lo miraban con brillo y calidez; ahora era frío y sin un destello de vida en ellos. 

Tony había despertado en el momento justo que empezó abrir su estómago y simplemente lo observó, con horror. Lo que terminó por matarlo fue el shock de querer abrirlo para obtener su corazón. 

Entre sus dos manos elevó el intestino hasta que este quedara a la altura de sus ojos y con grandes ojos lo reviso, dio lamidas de gatitas y mordidas sobre este. Y aunque se veía jugoso, dejó que este cayera sobre su hermano. 

Su atención volvió rápidamente a la gran abertura del pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó sus dos manos para tomar el corazón de Tony, con algo de dificultades logró desencajarlo de su lugar. 

Con reverencia y adoración elevó este sobre su persona y permitió que la sangre que aún tenía para escurrir, cayera sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. 

Una gran sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y sin esperar más, lo acercó a su boca, listo para el primer de tantos bocados.

Para Peter, Anthony siempre fue perfecto, no solo por ser el hermano mayor que admiras, el hermano que deseabas ser, no. 

Para Peter, Anthony era perfecto por su delicioso sabor, por su corazón tan blando como siempre pensó que era y por contener una bebida tan maravillosa como su actitud, dulce y agradable. Ahora sería más perfecto, ya que no dañaría a nadie ni nada.

Y Peter, Peter se encontraba más enamorado de su hermano, quizás cuando despertara podría contarle de lo maravilloso que era. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es gracioso, este os estuvo a nada de no ver la luz del día.  
> La historia ya la tenía en mente, pero yo soy muy sensible en momentos y de verdad odio la muerte de personajes.   
> De hecho, el primer fic que leí contenía algo parecido al final de la historia y no me dejó dormir por días.   
> Así que estuve hecho bolita durante días queriendo olvidar este os, pero algo me llamó y aquí lo tienen, upss.


End file.
